¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?", preguntó Anna aquel día de nieve. Y así comenzó la amistad entre las dos niñas, con el tiempo transformada en hermandad. Porque una simple frase se volvió en su juramento de fidelidad. AU. Actualidad. Elsanna (No-pairing). Oneshot


"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?", preguntó Anna aquel día de nieve. Y así comenzó la amistad entre las dos niñas, con el tiempo transformada en hermandad. Porque una simple frase se volvió en su juramento de fidelidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo lo que reconozca tiene sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Actualidad. ELSANNA (Sin romance/lazo sanguíneo). Mención leve de Hansla-Helsa-Iceburns y Kristanna. Idea inspirada en diferentes historias que he leído a lo largo de mi vida y en Frozen, por lo que habrá muerte de personajes. Recién terminado, no tiene correcciones.

Los puntitos que la escenas tienen indican que son la continuación de la anterior.

* * *

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

_Oneshot_

* * *

La pequeña niña de ojos azules observó desde la ventana a la nueva familia que se mudaba a la casa de al lado. Eran tres integrantes, un señor alto con bigote y cabellos color cobrizo, una mujer de cabellera oscura y estatura menor y, por último, una niña de melena anaranjada. La menor parecía ser de su edad, aunque no podía estar segura.

La mencionada miró en su dirección y fue muy tarde para que Elsa se ocultara. La niñita soltó la mano que sujetaba su madre y saludó. A la pequeña espía no le quedó más que devolverle el gesto tímidamente.

.

-¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo?- preguntó Anna a su madre con sus ojos semi azulados brillando. El pequeño vestido verde y negro se movía con los saltos que daba la niña de seis años.

-Anna, cariño, acabamos de llegar, no creo que a nuestra pequeña vecina le dejen salir a hablar contigo si tu papá y yo no nos hemos presentado correctamente- expresó la mujer de manera tierna.

-Pero… es que quiero hacer amigos aquí- replicó la niña de cabellos anaranjados pronunciando su labio inferior.

-Los tendrás, amor, pero debes esperar a que estemos instalados en casa. ¿Por qué no vas a sacar tus muñecas del baúl? Papá ya lo subió.

-¡Viva!- exclamó la niña y corrió escaleras arriba.

Desde el vestíbulo de la casa, la mujer sonrió y salió de la casa dirigiéndose al automóvil rojo, en busca de los demás objetos que no llegaron con el camión de mudanzas.

* * *

-¿Has completado tus lecciones, Elsa?- cuestionó la mujer de aspecto serio, infundada en un traje formal, se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio de mármol leyendo la correspondencia del día.

-Lo he hecho madre, mi instructora de piano estará orgullosa de mis progresos, ¿querrás escucharme después de cenar?- quiso saber la pequeña rubia. Observó los demás objetos de la fría habitación -el sillón de cuero, el librero, la alfombra oscura, el cuadro sin sentido de la pared-, detestaba aquel lugar.

-Tengo un caso en el que debo trabajar, será en otro momento- respondió la madre de la niña de siete años.

-¿Papá vendrá a casa esta noche?- interrogó Elsa con curiosidad y su madre negó.

-Su viaje de negocios se ha extendido Elsa, él tampoco podrá escucharte -dijo la mujer antes de abrir su portafolio y extraer unos papeles-, ¿te molestaría dejarme a solas?

Elsa asintió y salió del estudio.

-De que sirve que me paguen las clases si nunca quieren escucharme- murmuró al cerrar la puerta, caminó en los pasillos de su casa y al llegar a una ventana miró a la vecina que llegó una semana atrás. Los señores se habían presentado un día en su puerta para dar sus saludos, pero -como siempre- sus padres no se encontraban y la niñera no le daba importancia.

Suspiró y subió a su habitación.

* * *

-¡Hola! -saludó la joven de cabellos anaranjados a su vecina. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de su enorme casa blanca, se encontraba en el patio trasero de la misma, que compartía la cerca con la suya-. ¡Soy Anna!, ¿cómo te llamas?

La pequeña rubia avanzó hasta ver entre los espacios del cercado.

-Soy Elsa, un gusto- contestó en voz baja.

-¡Hola Elsa!, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¡yo tengo seis!- exclamó contenta. ¡Era su primera amiga en la ciudad!

-Acabo de cumplir siete años hace unos días, por eso estoy en primer año.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Es tan emocionante nacer en diciembre, ¡amo diciembre! ¡Cae toda esa nieve!- expresó alargando la o.

-¿Te gusta la nieve?- preguntó Elsa con emoción.

-¡Me encanta!- gritó.

-¡A mí también!- celebró la rubia alzando los brazos.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡Elsa!- llamó la voz de una mujer rellenita. La mencionada volteó.

-Tengo que irme, la señora Gerda está buscándome, pero sí me gustaría ser tu amiga Anna- sonrió y se alejó rápidamente.

Anna alzó una mano en señal de triunfo y entró a su casa.

-¡Mami, Elsa ya es mi amiga!- le dijo a su madre, que sonrió.

* * *

Unos días después Elsa se despertó por la mañana y miró con alegría a través de la ventana.

¡Estaba nevando!

Sonrió y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar en la nieve, madre?- buscó autorización de su progenitora.

-No lo creo, Elsa. Tengo unos momentos antes de salir y deseo escuchar cómo has mejorado en el piano.

Los ojos azules de la niña se iluminaron. ¡Su madre la escucharía!

Asintió y se encaminó al salón de música en la planta superior, hasta sentarse frente al piano blanco. Más tarde desayunaría, quería escuchar la opinión por su esfuerzo de semanas. Comenzó a interpretar la lección que había memorizado. Colocó sus dedos en las teclas indicadas y dejó que la melodía inundara la estancia.

Después de unos minutos finalizó y todo permaneció en silencio. Giró y se encontró con una leve sonrisa de parte de la mujer que le vio nacer.

-Has mejorado mucho Elsa, sonó mejor que la última vez. Practica un poco más el día de hoy y quedará perfecto. Debo irme. Gerda tiene libre el día, por lo que vendrá la niñera.

La mujer rubia se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en su cabeza. Elsa se apresuró a desayunar y regresó a practicar más.

Dejó la nieve olvidada.

.

-¡Está nevando!- exclamó Anna tras levantarse tarde. Se colocó sus zapatos y un abrigo, corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa.

-¿Pensabas ir a algún lado?- cuestionó su papá con voz firme pero con un toque divertido.

Anna giró y sonrió levemente. Miró la mesa de la cocina y encontró el desayuno servido. Con pasos lentos se acercó a su padre y besó su mejilla, para proceder con su madre, que extraía una jarra de jugo del refrigerador.

Comió con rapidez.

¡Estaba nevando!

.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de fuera.

Se levantó del banquillo y abrió la ventana, una fresca brisa le recibió y aspiró el inconfundible aire que traían las nevadas. Buscó a la persona que era dueña de la risa y la encontró realizando un ángel en la nieve.

-¡Elsa!- saludó su amiga peli naranja poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hola Anna!

-¡Ven a jugar conmigo!- exclamó y movió sus manos.

-¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que practicar!- explicó en gritos, la presencia de la niñera no importaba, seguramente se encontraba con los audífonos de su discman puestos.

-¡Puedes hacerlo después! ¡Será divertido!

-Pero…

-¡¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?!- preguntó interrumpiéndole.

La rubia sonrió, asintió y desapareció por la ventana.

.

-¡Me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos!- dijo Anna moviendo las ramitas del muñeco de forma graciosa.

-¡Te amo Olaf! -expresó Elsa riendo-. Pero te falta una nariz.

La niña de cabellos anaranjados corrió hacia su casa, buscó en su refrigerador y antes de salir chocó con su madre.

-¡Anna estás helada!- dijo su madre tocando su mejilla.

Los ojos verde agua se cruzaron con unos iguales y la peli naranja mostró sus manos enfundadas en guantes. La señora le dejó ir.

-¡Ahora sí estás listo!- exclamaron las dos al colocar la zanahoria que Anna había ido a buscar, para después abrazar al muñeco.

Anna se alejó sigilosamente y con sus manos formó una bola de nieve.

La lanzó.

-¡Ey! -se quejó Elsa y tomó nieve del suelo-. ¡Es mi turno!

Comenzaron a perseguirse en el patio trasero de la casa de Anna, siendo observadas por los progenitores de la misma.

* * *

-¡Es increíble que estemos en el mismo salón!- celebró su amiga Anna con emoción.

Elsa asintió. Habían pasado el resto de las vacaciones de invierno juntas y se encontraba cómoda con la presencia de la peli naranja. En la escuela era muy conocida por tener unos padres exitosos y un talento innato con el piano, así como por sus buenas notas, pero le era muy difícil poder congeniar con los demás niños.

-¡Seremos las mejores amigas! -prosiguió Anna y permaneció callada unos segundos-. ¿Quieres que seamos mejores amigas, Elsa?

La rubia sonrió y asintió.

Nunca había tenido una mejor amiga.

La joven de ojos verde agua le abrazó y contuvo el impulso de alejarse. Después de todo, era su nueva mejor amiga.

* * *

Anna observó a Elsa en los columpios de su casa y decidió traspasar la puerta de la cerca trasera -que permanecía abierta desde que sus padres habían podido hablar con la madre de la rubia-, analizó a su amiga y le sorprendió ver su gesto triste.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa?- preguntó.

Los ojos azules le miraron de forma triste antes de encogerse de hombros. Anna se ubicó en el otro columpio.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó.

-Están peleando de nuevo- dijo Elsa en voz baja.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis padres, siempre que papá vuelve ellos se enojan y comienzan a discutir, la mayor parte del tiempo no se dan cuenta que yo estoy ahí- declaró en un murmullo.

-¿Quieres comer helado con mis papás y conmigo?- propuso.

Elsa titubeó y miró hacia su casa.

-Tu mamá dijo que podías salir con nosotros para no estar sola en casa, así que puedes venir con nosotros a la heladería.

-Está bien- aceptó.

Anna tomó la mano de Elsa y cruzaron la cerca que dividía sus patios traseros.

* * *

-Ahora le agregamos unas fresas y ¡está listo!- dijo la mamá de Anna y Elsa observó el pastel de chocolate con admiración. Las tres habían realizado el pastel juntas, claro que la señora Idun fue quien hizo más trabajo, pero eso no importaba.

¡Habían hecho un pastel!

-Chocolate- exclamaron Anna y ella tras pasar sus lenguas por sus labios.

La señora Idun sonrió y cortó un pedazo para cada una.

Tomó el tenedor que Anna le ofreció, lo introdujo en su rebanada y llevó una pequeña porción a su boca.

-¡Delicioso!- gritó Anna y ella sólo pudo asentir.

-Creo que me llegó un olor a chocolate- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Anna y corrió a saludar al mencionado, juntos ingresaron nuevamente a la cocina.

El hombre de mirada sabia se acercó a su esposa y la saludó con un beso, después miró a Elsa y ella alzó su mano tímidamente.

-Buenas tardes, señor Adgar- comentó de manera educada.

-Hola, Elsa, ¿cómo está el pastel?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Muy rico- alagó y dejó escapar unas risitas.

El señor Adgar le agradaba, era un abogado de renombre como su madre, pero él sí pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en casa para hacerle compañía a su familia; podía lucir muy serio, mas al mostrar su sonrisa Elsa no podía evitar devolverle el gesto. Su esposa también era una mujer muy agradable, estudió para ser maestra de escuela, pero había dejado el puesto y se dedicó a ser ama de casa, aunque llegaban personas a ayudarle en algunos quehaceres del hogar -su casa era igual de grande que la suya, sólo que acogedora-.

-¿Cuándo es tu recital, Elsa?- quiso saber el padre de Anna después de servirse su propia rebanada de pastel.

-Una semana antes de octubre, señor- informó ella.

-Será un placer escucharte, corazón- dijo la señora Idun.

A Elsa le fascinaba estar con la familia de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Anna observó que su mamá se acercaba por detrás, acompañada de la madre de Elsa. Seguramente su papá fue en busca del auto.

-Elsa, dejé mi noche libre para celebrar tu bonito recital… -la mujer rubia calló al ver la expresión de su hija y suspiró-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Mi papá no vino!- repuso Elsa enojada y la joven de cabellos anaranjados se sintió mal por ella.

-Estoy segura que trató de venir, Elsa -le dijo su madre-, la próxima vez…

-¡Déjenme sola!- exclamó enojada y salió en dirección a los baños.

-Yo iré señora- pidió y fue en busca de su amiga.

.

-¡Él nunca tiene tiempo para mí, Anna!- dijo Elsa con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, sin derramarlas.

-Yo sé que él te quiere, Elsa, no estés triste- le consoló sin saber qué más decir.

-Pero nunca lo demuestra- susurró la rubia.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

* * *

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡Hagamos a Olaf de nuevo!- rogó su amiga peli naranja el tercer día seguido en que nevaba.

-No tengo ganas, Anna- le dijo y se concentró en la pieza que su padre escucharía.

-¡Ya lo haces perfectamente Elsa! -le animó Anna-. Has practicado por semanas, tu papá estará encantado, vamos a salir a hacer un muñeco, pronto dejará de nevar y no habremos disfrutado.

-Hagamos un muñeco- concedió tras un suspiro.

Tenía el presentimiento que su padre no le escucharía tocar.

Dos semanas más tarde sus sospechas se comprobaron.

* * *

-No sé por qué nunca me pregunté si sabías andar en bicicleta, ¿cómo es que no sabes si tienes una?- le preguntó a Elsa.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre nunca ha tenido tiempo para enseñarme y a mi madre no le gusta.

-¡Entonces papá y yo te enseñaremos!- exclamó.

-No quiero molestar a tu padre, Anna- le dijo su amiga.

-Él estará encantado de enseñarte, siempre lamentó que yo fuera muy buena haciéndolo, porque no tardé mucho tiempo, aunque algo me dice que tú si lo harás.

.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Adgar!- dijo con alegría abrazando al padre de Anna. Su amiga se encontraba unos metros más adelante montada en su bicicleta.

El hombre comenzó a reír después que ella se separara.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, estuve muy feliz enseñándote. Costó hacer que aprendieras, pero valió la pena, ahora podrás acompañarnos a Anna y a mí los domingos cuando salgamos a andar.

Los ojos de Elsa se humedecieron.

-¿Mi papá no me quiere?- le preguntó al hombre.

-Tu padre te quiere mucho y le duele no estar todo el tiempo que quisiera contigo, pasa mucho tiempo fuera para asegurar que tengas muchas cosas- dijo él.

-¿Él me quiere? -su interlocutor asintió-. Entonces no quiero sentir que no lo hace.

-Si así te sientes segura, ocúltalo, no lo sientas, no dejes que se vea.

La rubia asintió.

"Tu corazón, al dolor, no has de abrir", pensó.

* * *

Anna se percataba que Elsa permanecía más callada que de costumbre. Algo le preocupaba desde su cumpleaños número nueve, pero no quería compartirlo con ella.

-¿Elsa, qué tienes?- preguntaba una y otra vez, pero la rubia se negaba a responder.

-Mi padre ha estado en casa más tiempo del que acostumbra y pelea con mamá en cada momento que están en la misma habitación- respondió Elsa tras dar un suspiro, quizá cansada de escucharle preguntar.

-Mamá me dijo que ella podría hablar con ellos y recomendarle un consejero- le comentó.

-Gracias, pero creo que ellos se negarán a escuchar y dirán que estoy publicando sus vidas.

-Pase lo que pase, sabes que estoy aquí. Por eso soy tu mejor amiga- declaró como era costumbre.

* * *

Sus padres se estaban divorciando.

No había marcha atrás.

Desde meses atrás lo sospechaba, pero era muy distinto pensar que era una posibilidad a que fuera la realidad.

Se quedaría con su madre, sólo pasaría los domingos con su padre y una semana de cada una de las vacaciones. Era un acuerdo justo, el hombre que se había casado con su madre era prácticamente un desconocido para ella.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le doliera.

Por esa razón, permanecía encerrada en su salón de música.

* * *

Tocó la puerta por tercera vez en el día, Elsa no salía mucho tiempo del salón de música, durante horas se escuchaba el sonido del piano, las interminables interpretaciones que reflejaban la tristeza de su amiga.

La rubia sólo había salido en la celebración de su décimo cumpleaños y nada más, sus padres acababan de completar los trámites de divorcio y sabía que estaba dolida, pero permanecer dentro no era la opción más correcta.

La situación que pasaba Elsa le parecía muy triste y se sentía impotente.

* * *

Borró y anotó algo diferente en el papel, quizá de esa forma sonaría mejor.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta, era Anna otra vez. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía ánimos de salir con ella.

Había veces en que salía y le hacía compañía, su amiga lograba obtener sonrisas de ella, pero no era como antes. No como cuando solían jugar y regresar a casa, para que ella esperara la llegada de su madre y alguna noticia de su padre.

Todo era su culpa, su tristeza estaba provocando que perdiera a su única amiga. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Ignoró el segundo toque.

Le compondría algo y se lo tocaría la próxima vez.

* * *

Anna sonrió feliz. ¡Elsa había salido más de una vez de su salón de música durante un fin de semana!

Las cosas volverían a ser como antes, no tendría que permanecer la mayoría de las tardes pensando en qué hacer y los fines de semana se divertirían como en los viejos tiempos.

Las únicas ocasiones en que era capaz de ver a su amiga ocurrían en la escuela, así como las pocas veces en que salía a regar sus macetas de violetas.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó al verla en el borde de las escaleras de madera.

-Hola Anna, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Ahora que saliste, estoy muy bien, ¿quieres ir por un helado de chocolate?

Su amiga miró hacia el piso superior y lentamente asintió.

* * *

Anna quería que celebraran su cumpleaños yendo al cine a ver _Mulan_, ¿qué su amiga no entendía que estaba cumpliendo trece años y no le interesaban más las películas para niños?

¡Estaba creciendo!

Además, creía que su niñez había acabado mucho tiempo atrás.

Elsa refunfuñó observando que las luces del cine comenzaban a apagarse. Sería mucho tiempo de tormento.

Hora y media después la rubia sonreía sinceramente en mucho tiempo.

Quizá le daría oportunidad a esa clase de películas.

* * *

Elsa escuchó la conversación que mantenían sus padres en la sala de su casa.

-Tenemos que decírselo, Chris, ella no puede seguir creyendo que es como los demás niños, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y se enfadará al saber que se lo ocultamos. Entenderá todos los años de su niñez- dijo su madre.

-Me entristece pensar que justificaré todo el tiempo que no pasé junto con ella, cuando debí haber hecho lo contrario- admitió su padre llevando sus manos a sus cabellos dorados.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?- cuestionó en voz alta y firme.

Sus padres le miraron con tristeza.

* * *

Anna se sentó en la acera de la calle junto con su amiga. Sus padres irían el fin de semana a la boda de un amigo lejano, a la cual no quería ir porque le parecía muy aburrida.

Aunque también permanecer en el lugar sería un tormento. Elsa estaría con ella, pero su amiga no era la misma niña divertida de su niñez, entendía que las dos estaban en la pubertad pero, aun estando a su lado, la rubia se encontraba triste y quieta la mayor parte del tiempo.

La miró, todavía eran mejores amigas, pero extrañaba los momentos que pasaban juntas.

Se levantó al ver a sus padres acercarse.

-¡Los extrañaré mucho!- exclamó abrazándolos.

-Nosotros también, cariño- dijo su madre.

Los tres se dieron un beso de despedida.

Su papá volteó a ver a Elsa y susurró: -Estarás bien.

Elsa asintió.

Los observaron irse en su automóvil rojo.

-Yo también me iré -comentó su amiga rubia-. Pasaré esta semana con mi padre, siento que tengas que soportar sola a tu niñera.

-¡No tú también! -lamentó abrazándola-. Bueno, la señora no es tan mala, aunque pasaré mucho tiempo con tu ama de llaves.

-Gerda estará encantada de tenerte con ella.

.

Al regresar de casa de su padre una noticia muy lamentable le recibió.

Los padres de Anna habían muerto en un accidente, durante la tormenta del sábado perdieron el control de su auto y se estrellaron, muriendo al instante.

Salió del automóvil negro de su padre y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de Anna. Una señora de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños le recibió en la puerta, con una mirada señaló a su amiga recostada en el sillón rojo.

-Anna- susurró acercándose.

La adolescente se abalanzó sobre ella.

-No sé qué hacer, Elsa- dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo estaré aquí para ti, Anna- su amiga negó y se separó.

-Me iré con mis tíos y mi prima, ellos tienen mi custodia ahora, no podremos vernos más- explicó Anna con voz entrecortada.

Se abrazaron de nuevo.

* * *

Elsa observó a los adolescentes que ingresaban con ella al décimo grado. Su amiga Anna le haría mucha falta, ya hacía un año en que no se veían, pero entrar a una nueva escuela era muy distinto a estudiar con los jóvenes a los que estaba acostumbrada.

No podía hablar con Anna todo el tiempo que quisiera porque, aunque pudieran pagar los costos, ambas se sentían incómodas con las llamadas a larga distancia.

Suspiró y cruzó las puertas de su nuevo salón de clases.

* * *

Su prima le dejó en las puertas de su escuela, en la distancia pudo ver su pequeña melena desapareciendo junto a su novio Flynn. Su prima Rapunzel -su tía tenía un extraño gusto por los cuentos- era muy agradable y había encontrado en ella a una gran amiga -mas tenía algunas más en ese país-, pero extrañaba a Elsa. Se cumplían dos años desde que no se habían visto y conversaban muy poco por teléfono.

Aunque el día anterior su tío le había mencionado de un programa informático que con Internet les ayudaría a hablar de una forma más económica.

Se lo propondría la próxima vez que llamara.

Miró los pequeños copos de nieve y recordó los momentos en que hacía muñecos con su amiga.

* * *

-¡_El nieto del tal duque de Weselton sigue insistiendo en salir conmigo!_- le escribió Anna y rió al leerlo.

-_Estoy seguro que sus hijos serán adorables_- contestó y agregó un emoticón sonriendo.

-_¡RETIRA ESO!_- respondió Anna y comenzó a agregar emoticones que lloraban.

-_Ja ja ja. ¡No lo haré!_- rió en la comodidad de su casa.

-¡Elsa debemos irnos!- llamó su madre.

La rubia suspiró y dejó de reír. Era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

-_Debo de irme, hablaremos después_.

-_¡Adiós! ¡Y no olvidaré lo que escribiste!_- se despidió su amiga. La imaginó levantando su puño en señal de reto.

* * *

-_¡Estudiaré la universidad allá!_- escribió con emoción la joven de cabellos anaranjados. Comenzó a llenar el espacio de la conversación con caras sonrientes.

-_¡Sí! ¡Volveremos a estar cerca! ¿A la facultad de Derecho, no es así?_- preguntó su amiga.

¡Claro! No había nada mejor que defender a aquellos que lo necesitaban.

-_¡Sí!_ -alargó las i-. _¡Y no está muy lejos de la de Humanidades!_

-_Nos veremos otra vez, Anna_- apareció en la pantalla.

-_Sí, volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga_.

* * *

-¡Elsa!- gritó su amiga de cabellos anaranjados al encontrarla en el aeropuerto. La mencionada se sonrojó ante las miradas de la gente y alzó su mano en gesto tímido. Su amiga se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Anna- dijo con voz suave.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿ya has visto el dormitorio que compartiremos?- preguntó emocionada su amiga.

-Tranquilízate, ya lo tengo todo listo, ¿cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

-¡Habían unos niños viendo una película muy interesante!- exclamó la de cabellos anaranjados.

Su mejor amiga había vuelto a casa.

* * *

Anna se recostó en la cama y extendió los brazos.

-¡Al fin terminó la semana de exámenes!- exclamó y dio un suspiro.

Elsa rió en voz baja.

-Piensa que en un par de años podrás defender causas nobles.

-¡Sí! ¡Sólo dos años y acabo! ¡Más les vale que todo mi esfuerzo no sea en vano! -reveló y observó a su amiga-. ¿Qué haces?

La rubia estaba frente a su escritorio de madera, leía un papel y negaba, para borrar lo que sus ojos veían y hacer algunas anotaciones.

-Hago una composición, pero no estoy feliz con los resultados. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Hans?- cuestionó.

-¡Bromeas! ¿Verdad? -gritó-. Elsa, él se muere por ti, se acercó a mí como excusa, me lo dijo desde el momento en que se hizo mi amigo. ¿Por qué no te convences? Hay veces en que es arrogante, pero no es tan malo. Me gustaría saber que yo pude unirlos.

Elsa negó.

-Sabes que él no siente nada por mí, es un mujeriego- dijo con convicción en sus ojos azules.

-Es increíble lo que haré, pero esta vez debo de defenderlo. Hans ya no es el mismo chico prepotente que conocimos en nuestro primer año de universidad. Tú tienes ganas de aceptar sus avances, sé que te gusta, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Su amiga se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

-Además -agregó-, él se graduará el próximo verano, podrías aprovechar el tiempo.

-Lo pensaré- respondió la rubia tras unos momentos en silencio.

Anna desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Sé que sonará muy infantil, pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Comenzaban las nevadas de diciembre.

* * *

-¡Nos hemos graduado!- le dijo Anna abrazándola.

Cada una había obtenido su respectivo título, su amiga peli naranja buscaría oportunidades de trabajo en el despacho en que trabajara su padre y a ella ya le habían ofrecido un puesto como profesora en la facultad, que había aceptado.

-Me causa mucha emoción, Anna- expresó en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó la joven de ojos verde agua, separándose.

-Hans me pidió matrimonio hace una semana y no le he respondido- reveló en voz baja.

-¿Qué esperas para responderle?, ¿lo amas?- quiso saber su amiga.

Elsa asintió.

-¿Entonces?

-Me preocupa tener que apartarme de ti- susurró.

-¡Elsa! No importa, tú y yo siempre seremos mejores amigas, Hans me las pagará si trata de apartarte de mí. ¡Claro que quiero que seas feliz! Que yo no haya encontrado a mi príncipe no significa que no esté en alguna parte, y quizás uno de los doce primos de Hans sea el indicado- comentó la nueva abogada alzando sus cejas.

Ambas rieron.

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa- dijo su amiga Elsa, infundada en un vestido blanco brillante con escote en forma de corazón, sosteniendo un ramo de orquídeas azules.

Estiró sus manos y apretó los hombros de la novia.

-Respira hondo, Elsa, sé que puedes hacerlo, tu nueva vida comenzará el día de hoy- la joven rubia suspiró y mostró determinación.

-Gracias, Anna, sé que quiero hacerlo pero tenía miedo, todos estarán mirándome- admitió la joven rubia.

Media hora después, era asunto olvidado.

Su mejor amiga se había casado.

* * *

-Es tu decisión decidir continuar, Elsa- reveló el doctor 'Pabbie' -apodo del que nunca quiso darle explicación-.

Hans tomó su mano a un lado de la camilla.

-Discutimos la posibilidad y quiero hacerlo, Pabbie- declaró la joven con voz firme y segura.

-Entonces esperemos lo mejor, tendrás que controlarte mucho más- aconsejó su doctor.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- cuestionó.

* * *

Anna esperaba fuera del consultorio del doctor, había acompañado a Elsa por un chequeo de rutina debido a su embarazo. Su amiga tenía sólo tres meses, pero esperaba con emoción la llegada de su sobrino o sobrina. No había entrado con la rubia porque le harían unas pruebas y la idea de ver sangre le parecía muy desagradable.

Además, también estaba fuera en espera del musculoso joven rubio de ojos marrones que había visto la semana pasada, cuando hacía una visita a una compañera que ingresó por una apendicitis. Gracias a ella, sabía que él se llamaba Kristoff y que era un ingeniero ambientalista, gran opositor del calentamiento global y del descongelamiento de los polos. Según ella, las enfermeras le habían dicho que sus padres adoptivos laboraban en el hospital y que frecuentemente podía vérsele por ahí. Razón por la cual se ofrecería a acompañar a su amiga cuando tuviera que ir -o cuando cualquier conocido debiera visitar ese edificio-.

Ahí iba él.

-¡Hola!- dijo con voz alegre.

-Hola -saludó él con voz grave-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Emm, soy Anna Aren, ¿y tú eres?- ofreció su mano.

-Kristoff Bjorgman- sonrió de lado y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Mucho gusto, Kristoff. ¿Me preguntaba si…- titubeó-. Si… ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar a un escalador que tuvo un accidente?- preguntó en vano.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte yo?, ¿no puedes pedirle a una enfermera?- ella se sonrojó ante el tono burlón de él.

Anna se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, gracias, no me ayudes- dijo dando la vuelta y sonriendo.

Espero unos segundos.

-Eh, ¿cuál es el nombre del escalador? -de espaldas a él, Anna sonrió de manera maliciosa-. ¿Qué me darás si te ayudo?, ése no es mi trabajo.

-¿Qué te parece una cita?- expresó al girar y encararle.

Él suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Supongo que no hay escalador?

La joven negó.

-Bien, te he observado cuando visitabas a tu amiga y quería invitarte a salir, esta vez me ganaste. ¿Te gustaría empezar por un café en la esquina? Hay una cafetería que le pertenece a un hombre llamado Oaken.

-Sería un placer- respondió.

Su respuesta significaba que saldrían más veces.

* * *

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Anna?- le preguntó Hans.

Elsa lo miró con expresión triste.

-Creía que si no lo admitía a alguien más no sería real- expresó en voz baja, acariciando su vientre de seis meses.

-Debemos tener fe Elsa, Pabbie dijo que hay una posibilidad- comentó su esposo abrazándola.

-¿Qué pasa si no se presenta?- susurró.

-No debemos pensar de esa forma- concluyó el pelirrojo.

* * *

-Kristoff me dijo que Pabbie no es obstetra, sino cardiólogo, ¿por qué?- le cuestionó Anna al que consideraba su cuñado. Se encontraban en el porche de la casa de los Westerguard, mientras Elsa dormía en el sofá.

-Yo no debería decírtelo, Anna- susurró él.

-¿Qué pasa con Elsa?, ¿por qué si está embarazada cada vez la miro más pálida y cansada?, incluso la veo triste, no tendría por qué estarlo, ¿qué relación tiene un cardiólogo?- exigió saber.

Hans se sentó en la banca de madera.

-Ella puede morir, Anna. Su corazón -calló unos momentos y unas lágrimas abandonaron su rostro-, su corazón tiene una afección desde su nacimiento, que sólo ha podido ser tratada con medicamentos.

-Que se suspendieron durante su embarazo- concluyó Anna y se sentó a un lado de él.

-No quiero que alguna de las dos muera Anna, han hecho estudios y mi hija no parece tener problema, pero si ocurre alguna complicación me harán escoger entre alguna de ellas y no puedo hacerlo. No soporto la idea de perderlas, siento que soy yo quien está provocando su muerte- murmuró Hans y revolvió sus cabellos rojizos.

Anna comenzó a llorar, podía perder a su mejor amiga.

.

-¿Ya lo sabes?- interrogó Elsa al ver entrar a su amiga, con sus ojos verde agua enrojecidos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿No confiabas en mí?!- exclamó la peli naranja dolida.

-Incluso se lo oculté a Hans durante un tiempo, Anna. No quería que sufrieran por mí, mi embarazo fue repentino, pero me hace muy feliz la idea de que, si me voy, tendrán una parte de mí para recordarme.

-¡Pero no será lo mismo!, ¿qué haré sin mi mejor amiga?, ¿no estarás en mi boda?, ¿no verás cuando yo tenga hijos?, ¿quién hará que tenga los pies sobre la tierra?, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, simplemente no puedes… no puedes…

La rubia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, nunca olvides que yo te quiero y que te estaré cuidando… aunque no puedas verme- susurró en su oído.

Hans apareció por la puerta y le miró.

'Gracias por hacer lo que yo no pude', dijo con sus labios delgados. Él asintió.

* * *

-Ya casi se acerca la hora -anunció Hans apareciendo en la sala de espera-. Quiere verte.

Anna asintió y Kristoff le abrazó consolador antes de que avanzara a la habitación.

Al entrar, miró a su amiga rubia recostada en una cama de hospital, bajo el material quirúrgico de color azul se apreciaba su abultado vientre, unas máquinas estaban conectadas a ella y en su mano izquierda tenía la aguja del suero.

Elsa sonrió al verle entrar.

-Hola Anna.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- cuestionó con voz apagada.

-Porque pasará lo que tenga que pasar, gracias por haber estado ahí para mí.

Anna le abrazó.

-Prométeme que lucharás por superar esto, que no te rendirás.

-No planeo hacerlo -confió Elsa-. Temo lo que pasará con Hans y con Anne.

Se separó de su amiga.

-¿Anne?- quiso confirmar. Elsa sonrió y asintió.

-Es el nombre de mi hija, ¿te gusta?

Anna volvió a llorar, aunque había prometido no hacerlo.

-Pase lo que pase, te prometo que yo estaré ahí para Anne y para Hans. Es una promesa. No necesitas pedirlo.

-Gracias Anna, por todo. Sé que mi hija y mi esposo quedarán en buenas manos, pero también quiero que tú sigas adelante sin mí. Quiero que lo prometas.

-Gracias a ti, Elsa. Por ser mi amiga, mi primera verdadera amiga. Te prometo que lo haré. Te quiero.

Permanecieron calladas unos segundos.

-Pabbie tenía razón, el amor era la clave para mi corazón.

-Kristoff dice que él es muy sabio.

Elsa miró hacia la ventana.

-Está nevando- susurró.

-A mediados de Octubre- continuó Anna.

-Si pudiera, te diría…- comenzó Elsa.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Hans entró a la habitación y recostó a Elsa en su pecho, en espera de la hora de operación. Los padres de ella entraron momentos después.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

-Mira, Anne, es un muñeco -le dijo la joven de cabellos anaranjados a la niña de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios-. ¿Quieres que le llamemos Olaf?

La niña de dos años avanzó con pasos lentos hasta la escultura de nieve y aplaudió divertida.

-¡Abrazo!- exclamó con su voz infantil.

Con la ayuda de Kristoff, Anna se puso de pie y admiró al muñeco. Su vientre de cinco meses no le permitía hacer movimientos muy bruscos.

Un automóvil plateado estacionó en la acera de enfrente y un pelirrojo descendió de él.

-¡Papi!- gritó Anne al reconocer a Hans, que abrió la reja principal y caminó hasta alzar a su hija.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?- preguntó dándole un beso en sus mejillas y frente.

-Tí An ayudó hacer muñeco- reveló la chiquilla mientras reía ante las cosquillas que su padre le propinaba.

-¿Todo listo? -cuestionó Anna y el pelirrojo asintió-. Vamos

.

La operación de Elsa dio resultado, pero su corazón había quedado debilitado tras meses de no recibir el medicamento necesario. Sólo había soportado un año, el suficiente para mirar crecer a su hija, participar en la boda de su amiga, contribuir a la reconciliación de sus padres y para despedirse debidamente.

Sus latidos habían concluido una mañana de enero de ese mismo año, rodeada de la gente que le quería y escuchando la melodía que había compuesto para todos ellos en los meses de convalecencia.

Anna y los demás avanzaron hasta llegar al lugar en que reposaban los restos de su mejor amiga. Miró a Hans hacer un lado la nieve.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa- susurró la de ojos verde agua y depositó unas violetas frente a la lápida.

_Elsa Elle Westerguard_

_(Diciembre 4, 1985- Enero 18, 2014)_

_Amada amiga, esposa y madre._

_"Volveremos a encontrarnos y _

_construiremos un muñeco"._

La familia de Elsa observó la nevada en silencio.

Ella aún estaba entre ellos.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!**

**Yo adoro a Elsa, pero así tuvo que ser la historia, lo pensé demasiado y me decidí [no me cuelguen]**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció?, sería agradable conocer sus opiniones sobre la historia, que necesita detallarse un poco más, aunque me gustó el resultado. Si han leído historias parecidas, yo también lo he hecho pero no recuerdo en donde, aclaro que no es copia de alguna de ellas.**

**Es mi primer Elsanna, hasta ahora sólo he subido historias Helsa, y están invitados a pasar por ellas, si soportan un poquito la pareja.**

**Sobre el tiempo, pues como la historia la ubiqué en Noruega, allá en diciembre es invierno :)**

**Me gustaría poder decir más, pero voy de salida.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
